


In Need Of A Good Home

by afteriwake



Series: Almost Like A Fairytale [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Molly, Established Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Kind Molly, Kittens, Mycroft is Sweet, Mycroft is a Softie, Mycroft-centric, POV Mycroft Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft isn't surprised that the woman he's chosen to be with is the type of woman to rescue kittens left out in the rain. What <i>does</i> surprise him, however, is that she can convince him that one of those kittens should go home with <i>him</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need Of A Good Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So I was directed to a post by **scribblingnellie** , who was looking for Mycroft/Molly fluff, and I offered to write some and was given the prompt _"I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats"_ from a list of sentence starters from **toxixpumpkin** (which can be found [here](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts)). I had quite a bit of fun writing this and I hope it cheers you up, dear!

“I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

Mycroft looked down at the small soaked cardboard box in the middle of her office, and then looked back at his sopping wet girlfriend. Girlfriend. It amazed him that he could say that about her. The remainder of the summit had been spent spending time in meetings and time with Molly. He much preferred his time with Molly, to be quite honest. He’d rather have spent the remainder of his time in Vienna with her and said to hell with the meetings. But, as per usual, he had done what duty had called for.

He’d made the most of his time away from the meetings, though, enjoying meals with her and the sights he’d managed to see. And he’d stayed close to Molly. The kiss at the gala had been exquisite, and the rest had been just as pleasurable. He was not one who enjoyed physical intimacy for the most part but he was glad to make an exception for her. They had talked about what it would be like upon their return to London. She had changed her Facebook status, he knew that much, so the others were at least aware that they were in a relationship. He wasn’t sure how the others in her life felt about it, but as long she was happy with it, he supposed that was all that mattered.

They had only been back three days, and he had come to pick her up for a lunch date. The weather had been dreadful but he had expected her to have spent her morning inside the morgue, not outside in the rain. But once he looked down inside the box he could see why. She would never have been the type to leave a poor, defenseless animal out in the elements, and the mother cat and four tiny kittens in the box looked as though they needed to be somewhere dry and warm. “Where were they?” he asked.

“In the alley, by the doors that are used to drop off the bodies to the morgue,” she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

“You’re cold,” he said, shrugging out of his coat and then draping it over her shoulders.

After a moment she pulled it closer and then moved closer to him. “I really shouldn’t keep all of them, I know that, but…the kittens are so little.”

“You could always keep them until their weaned off of their mother,” he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. “After that, you could find them good homes.”

“No, I think after that point I’d be attached to them,” she said, shaking her head slightly as she leaned into him more. “But…five more cats with Toby is just…”

“I think you’ll make it work,” he said, moving his head slightly and pressing a kiss into her hair. “Have you thought of names for them yet?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m horrible at names. Do you have any suggestions?”

He looked down at the felines in the box. They all seemed to be different types of cats; the mother was a black and grey cat, and most of the kittens were of the same variety, with bits of white and orange popping up. One, however, appeared to be mostly white. He pulled away from Molly, reaching over and almost hesitantly picking that one up. “It’s too early to tell if they’re male or female, I suppose, but you could go for names based on classical literature. But I suppose studying them and determining their personalities would be best.”

She nodded and smiled at him. “You know, you holding a kitten is a very nice sight, Mycroft. And the little one seems to like you.”

He had been rather surprised that the little ball of fluff hadn’t tried to fight being picked up or anything like that. In fact, the kitten seemed to be nuzzling him just slightly. “I suppose so,” he said.

“I wouldn’t mind only keeping four of them, if you get attached,” she said.

“I’m not a cat person,” he said.

“Oh,” she said quietly, looking down. He cursed his choice in words at that.

“I meant to say, I don’t feel I could give adequate attention to a cat, particularly not a kitten,” he said. He looked at the kitten in his hand, though, and when Molly looked up at him again he looked at her face. He didn’t really _need_ a kitten. His life would probably be better if he didn’t _have_ a kitten. But he had the sinking suspicion that, when the kittens were fully weaned from their mother, this particular kitten would be going home with him. After a moment he sighed. “If she’s a female, I suppose I could call her Tatiana. If he’s a male, Oberon.”

Molly beamed at him and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll make sure I come over often to shower you both with attention,” she said when she pulled away.

“So I have your word it won’t just be the kitten receiving attention?” he said with a small smile.

She took the kitten from his hands and carefully set it back in the box, and then reached up to frame his face and give him a proper kiss. He knew that they were at her place of employment and there were probably rules against this sort of thing and really, anyone could come in on them, but at the moment, he didn’t care. He moved his hands to her waist to pull her close. “I promise you will get your full share of my undivided attention,” she said quietly when she pulled away from him, though not very far, as he really wasn’t inclined to let her move far away.

“Good,” he said in response. “I suppose we should make some adjustments to our plans for lunch. I doubt that Pennethorne’s will let you in looking as you do, and I think you would worry too much about your new pets if you left them in that box without something to keep them warm. So we should take care of getting you and them warm and dry.”

She smiled up at him. “Always needing to take charge,” she said before giving him another kiss. This one was much quicker, and when she pulled away he let her go. She took off his coat and draped it over the back of her office chair “I have a change of clothes in my locker. I’ll go change. Why don’t you look around for a better box? When I get back, then we can discuss lunch, all right?”

He nodded as she moved towards the door. He watched her leave and then cast another glance at the box. Yes, he had the feeling his life was going to get quite interesting now that he had entered into a relationship with Molly. Quite interesting indeed…


End file.
